


Lua Sangrenta

by KaoriMori



Series: Le Pharaon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lime, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mamma, então aconteceu a coincidência de eu escrever sobre como ela escolheu seu nome também lol. Demorei um pouco para escrever, mas essa história toda saiu da ideia da Stela chorar. Me lembrei que ela se torna totalmente emotiva quando canta, tomando a emoção e a transformando em ondas sonoras então provavelmente se a pedissem por uma lágrima ela cantaria a tal música de amor desse cantor para poder dar ao humano que a pedisse. A ideia do luau, é que eu achei que seria uma forma interessante do William encontrá-la sem descobrir de cara que ela é uma sereia LOL... Fiquei meio ansiosa e acabei colocando na história kkk </p><p>Enfim XD, essas foram as minhas inspirações e espero que aprecie X3~</p></blockquote>





	Lua Sangrenta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



     A lua sangrenta.

     Não seria a primeira vez que via isso acontecer.

     Apenas a parte superior de seu corpo estava emerso. O rosto levemente levantado para cima enquanto olhava aquele fenômeno com curiosidade e certa agonia no peito. Não sabia de onde vinha tal agonia, mas depois de seu milênio de vida havia muito do que não se lembrar. Sua aparência ainda era jovem, como se precisasse de muito para envelhecer, levemente infantil, como se nenhuma forma de malícia tivesse tomado aquele corpo em seus prazeres.

     Mas há muito já havia.

     Talvez não de todas as formas. Deixava passar tudo que acontecia, deixava-se esquecer, as areias do tempo andarem e consigo levarem o que não precisava em todo ser guardado. Já não sabia mais em qual parte da vida tinha desistido da própria memória que agora era como de qualquer humano que não se lembrava da própria infância com tanta clareza. Mas não era humana, nunca tinha sido. Então, como conseguia deixar todo o passado voltar a ser uma tela em branco?

     Isso não importava. Poucas coisas importavam depois de mais de mil anos. Sabia apenas do que era importante para si saber, como se estivesse escrito na pele à fogo e ferro e nunca poderia esquecer. Amor. Amor era uma palavra importante para si, algo importante um sentimento que nunca abandonaria e sabia que tinha se apaixonado apenas duas vezes. Embora fossem totalmente dois amores diferentes.

     O primeiro tinha sido um homem que achara no meio do mar entre os destroços de um navio. Ele estava frio, tão frio quanto sua própria pele, as roupas encharcadas rasgadas como se estivessem queimado antes que ele caísse ao mar. Os cabelos eram castanhos claros, olhos dourados que pareciam perder o brilho, os lábios roxos e enrugados como uvas passas. A pele estava pálida, levemente rígida.

     E tinha algo a mais.

     Ele cantava. Era um som totalmente baixo, um pouco confuso de se entender enquanto a vida se esvaia aos poucos, cedendo ao frio e ao conforto de um sonho negro e eterno. Era uma canção de amor, de lamento, de eternidade que ela entendia que nunca realmente chegaria a ser eterno. O jovem virou o rosto, a fitando, mas ela teve consciência de que ele não a via, mas sim a pessoa amada, apenas pelo sorriso que ele tinha dado, pela mão fraca que procurara a sua e apertara carinhosamente, com o que restava das forças.

     “Eu não esperava te ver. Você continua linda com esses cabelos vermelhos.”

     O homem sussurrou, um sorriso dificilmente se formando em seu rosto. Ela podia senti-lo tremer, mas o sorriso não vacilava, o olhar nublado de ilusões não saíam dos seus olhos. Não tinha notado a lua vermelha daquela noite, ou como seus cabelos refletiam isso, apenas quando ele os tocou, levando até o rosto.

     “Estou com muito sono, Stela. Poderia dizer que me ama antes que eu feche os olhos? Sabe que eu não consigo dormir sem isso.”

     Hesitou por um minuto. Nunca se aproximava de humanos, mas não pôde evitar quando o ouviu cantar. Não sabia o que fazer ou sentir pelo pobre homem, mas sabia que seu peito doía muito, que os lábios estavam entreabertos, prontos para uma resposta que nunca veio. Ela não poderia acabar com a doce ilusão dele. Ela não poderia ousar deixa-lo notar que não era a mulher amada por mais que talvez ele não fosse ouvir a sua voz e sim a dela.

     Por isso se aproximou, tocando os lábios dele de forma casta, movendo-os como se as palavras estivessem sido ditas mesmo que não, apenas para que ele sentisse-as, sentisse seus sentimentos. Desejava que o jovem apaixonado partisse em paz, tocado pela mulher que amava dizendo-lhe que correspondia o sentimento, com tanta intensidade quanto ele fazia. Com tanta intensidade quanto as ondas que o mar estava formando.

     E no mesmo instante que a lua deixou de sangrar, o homem deixou de respirar. E no mesmo instante que seus cabelos voltaram a ser da cor natural do astro da noite, o som da vida abandonou o jovem apaixonado cantor.

     Mas o silêncio não perdurou por muito tempo. Recantou a música que ele cantara do início ao fim, segurando aquela mão, impedindo as ondas de leva-lo para longe de si. Uma música triste de um amor que durou apenas o necessário durar. Suas lágrimas sólidas se perderam em algum lugar do mar, levados pelas ondas. E em um momento elas acalmaram, e somente um pouco depois, quando o astro rei começou a despertar deixou de alisar os cabelos molhados.

     Não o levou ao fundo do mar. Porque talvez em alguma daquelas praias uma mulher chamada Stela esperava que um homem de cabelos castanhos mais uma vez cantasse para ela. E talvez ele conseguisse ir ao encontro dela, mesmo que não mais poderia cantar.

     “Stela...”

     Sussurrou. Vendo como as ondas da palavra saíam de sua boca. Como soava. A sonoridade da própria voz dizendo o nome. Gostava, podia ser um nome mais celeste do que marinho, mas o mar também podia refletir as estrelas, como se elas estivessem sobre sua superfície. A beleza da noite do mar. Certamente combinava consigo.

     “Stela.”

_x_x_

 

     Stela não podia explicar como seu segundo amor veio. Não sabia como defini-lo.

     Aconteceu. Só precisou de olhar para ela uma vez. Só precisou ouvir a voz dela uma vez. Os olhos azuis não conseguiram sair dos verdes profundos. Queria tocá-la, ouvir mais a voz. E talvez pensou que apenas uma noite junto seria o bastante, apenas mais um passar de lua e ela se tornaria como o cantor que a tanto tempo tinha deixado de encantar aquele mundo com suas canções de amor.

     Mas estava errada.

    Só precisou tocar uma vez. Apenas teve de ser dela por uma noite para querer que a lua ficasse eternamente no céu. Eternamente imóvel. Procurava pelo calor da pele morena durante o dia, desejava quando não o tinha durante a noite. Temia mais do que ninguém a passagem do tempo, como se cada dia que passasse, como se cada pequena areia que caísse de uma ampulheta pudesse significar um passo a mais para a eterna tristeza.

     Mas isso igualmente fazia cada instante mais precioso. Embora só pudesse passar algumas noites com ela, só de sentir o cheiro já era o bastante. O gosto dos lábios que misturavam o rum e algo que fazia sua língua arder levemente, como se fosse apimentado, exótica como apenas a pirata poderia ser. O sorriso era lindo de se ver, toda a jovialidade dela. O corpo quente... Nunca se cansaria da visão.

      Embora nunca demonstrasse isso por suas expressões ou olhares, aquele era o tipo de amor que considerava verdadeiro. O sentimento que poderia fazê-la o ser mais feliz e o ser mais miserável do mundo. Que a tirava da empatia de viver dia após dia, que lhe inspirava a cantar as mais belas melodias que poderia criar ou se lembrar. Fazia o niilismo desaparecer. Podia dizer que seu mundo girava em torno dela naquele momento. Queria estar com a pirata sempre que pudesse.

     Olhou para o céu novamente, seu corpo dessa vez completamente na areia daquela praia, apenas um pouco afastado de onde podia ver o navio dela e igualmente afastado de onde pessoas preparavam tudo para um luau. Tomava cuidado em aparecer no mundo humano, mas não podia ignorar uma festividade onde música reinava. O sol havia acabado de se por, e em suas mãos um tecido branco que estava perdido no mar acariciava sua pele com a maciez. Logo estaria seca, e mesmo que fosse de certa forma um pouco transparente, pensava ser o suficiente para esconder sua nudez durante a festividade ou até entrar nos aposentos da capitã.

     Estaria com ela aquela noite se pudesse. Cantaria a canção da qual nunca se cansava, a canção que ela havia lhe ensinado em uma noite eternamente mantida em sua memória com carinho. Para Anya, nunca teria passado. Anya nunca seria um passado na vida de Stela. Ela era seu eterno presente e o único momento de sua vida onde realmente podia afirmar existir, afirmar querer viver dia após dia apenas para a chegada de suas noites especiais.

     Aquela seria uma noite de lua sangrenta.

     Porém o vermelho não tingiria seus cabelos prateados, pois, naquela noite, estaria protegida pela sombra de sua amada.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma, então aconteceu a coincidência de eu escrever sobre como ela escolheu seu nome também lol. Demorei um pouco para escrever, mas essa história toda saiu da ideia da Stela chorar. Me lembrei que ela se torna totalmente emotiva quando canta, tomando a emoção e a transformando em ondas sonoras então provavelmente se a pedissem por uma lágrima ela cantaria a tal música de amor desse cantor para poder dar ao humano que a pedisse. A ideia do luau, é que eu achei que seria uma forma interessante do William encontrá-la sem descobrir de cara que ela é uma sereia LOL... Fiquei meio ansiosa e acabei colocando na história kkk 
> 
> Enfim XD, essas foram as minhas inspirações e espero que aprecie X3~


End file.
